


Friends With Benefits

by sombergarden



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College Years, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombergarden/pseuds/sombergarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is hard.  Midorima is stressed and needs to blow off some steam.  Takao is a good friend and obliges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

It's not really a suprise when Midorima slips into Takao's bed at the end of final's week. He's naked as the day he was born, cock already hard and ready for attention.

They don't really talk whenever it happens. This time is no exception. They've been up to their eyeballs in books and study guides lately. Any time not devoted to studying Midorima has spent stressing out over his med school application. Takao has witnessed freakouts of monumental proportions that not even Oha Asa could prevent with only the best fortunes. It's no suprise that Midorima needs to blow off some steam.

Takao smiles and shifts over for his friend, welcoming him by pressing his body against the long line Midorima's and nudging him onto his back. Takao kneels between Midorima's legs and makes quick work of his own clothes, dropping them off the side of the bed as he crawls up the length of Midorima's body and leans down for a kiss, sweeping his tongue into Midorima's mouth.

Midorima doesn't really like the kissing, finds it laborious, but Takao loves it. He takes his time kissing Midorima, tasting him as he rocks slowly, his cock filling and hardening between them.

Eventually he moves back to kneel between Midorima's thighs, hands on his friend's knees so that he can push them apart and admire the view.  
Midorima is a beautiful man. Slim, sleekly muscled, and tall. So tall. There is so much of him that Takao doesn't know where to look first, where to touch.

He starts by hooking his hands under Midorima's knees and draping them over his shoulders. He smooths his palms along the insides of Midorima's thighs, enjoying they way the muscles flex beneath his hands. Takao is pleased when they begin to shake as he mouths the sensitive skin behind Midorima's knee.

Blindly, Takao reaches up to the shelf that hangs over his bed and retrieves a small bottle of lubricant hidden behind various other items and presses it into Midorima's hand. "Can you open yourself up for me, Shin-chan?" Takao breathes, low and dark.

Midorima nods once and slicks his fingers, eyes closing as he slides a finger into himself and circles it around before adding another. Takao takes the time to slick his cock, gaze bouncing between Midorima's fingers sliding in and out of his own ass and the look of blatant pleasure on his face. Takao isn't sure which he likes more.

Midorima is gasping when Takao pushes his hand away and lines himself up. He waits a few seconds for Midorima to slick his fingers again so he can stroke himself and then pushes in, closing his eyes against the surge of pleasure that curls low in his gut. Midorima groans, long and pleased, like Takao has finally given him exactly what he's wanted.

Takao slips his hands under Midorima's knees, holds those long legs apart as he fucks into him quick and hard. Midorima strokes himself in time with Takao's thrusts, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. A flush creeps down his face and chest and he moans openly, shamelessy, and begs Takao to fuck him harder, faster. Takao obliges him, spurred on by the sound of their bodies connecting over and over.

It doesn't take long before Midorima is frantic, writhing against the sheets and fucking himself back onto Takao's cock. His fingers are nearly a blur as they fly over his own cock. His free hand gropes at the sheets, trying to gain some kind of purchase. Takao holds him open and fucks him hard and fast until he can't hold it in anymore and he shouts with how good it feels.

The quiet room fills with the sounds of Midorima's strained moaning, like he's reaching for something he can't quite grasp. Takao buries himself deep inside, grinding in tight circles against Midorima and that seems to work, because it's not long before Midorima is shaking through his orgasm, wrung tight around Takao's cock as he comes over and over, striping his chest and hand with come.

Takao makes to pull out but Midorima moans softly again, one leg slipping off Takao's shoulder to wrap around his waist and pull him in deeper. Takao groans like all his Christmases have come at once and it's only a few more thrusts before he spills himself inside Midorima, shuddering through each long pulse.

They stay like that for a bit, until they're able to catch their breath. Takao lets Midorima's leg slip from his shoulder and crawls up a bit to collapse next to his friend. Their legs tangle together and Takao can't be bothered to open his eyes. He feels Midorima's fingers in his hair and his lips on his forehead; hears the cat who got the canary sigh. He can't help but smile.

A groggy "Goodnight, Shin-chan," is all he can manage before sleep drags him under. Midorima has to smile at that, whispering a soft thank you into his hair before sleep claims him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> What a horrible title. How do you title something with no plot? Inspired by the fanart found here: http://sadisticflowerchild.tumblr.com/post/77411286149


End file.
